Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcolm "Tommy" Pickles is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series Rugrats and it's spin-off series All Grown Up!. He lives in the state of California with his younger brother Dil, overprotective mother Didi, and his inventive father Stu. On his spare time, Tommy would either film a movie or hang out with his friends Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi. He first appears in "An Apologetic Vengeance". Personality Tommy Pickles has changed a lot since he was a baby. On one hand, he has a head full of hair! Some things, however, remain the same: Tommy and Chuckie are still friends, and Tommy is the type that all his friends turn to when they need advice or guidance. Tommy has done very well in school, getting good grades in almost every class. Still, the pressure of studying and keeping up with friends can make him do strange things, like stealing garden gnomes while sleepwalking around the neighborhood. Tommy has also developed an incipient talent for making films, and he's definitely on his way to becoming a famous director! Like when he was a baby, Tommy is brave, loyal and eager to participate in any adventure. Biography Forever Sophomores Season 35 Tommy is first seen in the series in the episode "An Apologetic Vengeance", when Phineas, Ferb, Dipper, and Mabel are seen chatting with him on Skype, along with Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, to get advice on whether or not to forgive Caillou for his notorious acts in "Off to the Falls". They suggest that they give him a chance and end the chat from there. Season 36 In the next Season, Caillou and co. head to The Rugrats' Hometown to seek the help of Tommy Pickles, who happens to be one of the 3 components needed to save Perry from the possession of Bill Cipher. They meet Tommy, along with his family, in Connecticuit. Tom and co. head there at the same time to visit Trina. They then meet up and explore the state. The Next Day, Tommy's friends join them and play online board games together, before participating in a week-long Karaoke session in an attempt to save the Java Lava, which is doomed to shutting down. Appearance Tommy has fair skin and brown eyes. He is bald in Rugrats, but in All Grown Up, he has spiky purple hair, which he inherited from his father Stu. Tommy is seen wearing several outfits in the 3 different shoes he appeared in. Rugrats In Rugrats, Tommy had a large, bald head with a few hairs on it. He wore a baby blue t-shirt that slightly exposed his belly button and a baggy white diaper with yellow straps. Tommy was also barefoot, meaning that he didn't wear any shoes. All Growed Up In the Rugrats episode "All Growed Up!", Tommy is given spiky purple hair and wore a white long-sleeved raglan shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans, and green and white sneakers with yellow buckles. All Grown Up! In the All Grown Up Spin-off series, His purple hair becomes a lighter purple and gets slightly larger, His outfits often change in this series, but he is seen wearing 7 outfits total(not including temporary outfits). All outfits are listed below: * In the first season of All Grown Up, he wears an outfit similar to the "All Growed Up" special, but with a few changes: he still wears a white raglan shirt, but his sleeves are yellow, he now wears lighter blue jeans, and his sneakers are dark blue. * Tommy's primary and most common outfit in Seasons 2-5 of All Grown Up consists of a light green long-sleeved shirt with a red border and blue sleeves, brown cargo pants, and red and white high-top sneakers. He is also seen wearing this in "An Apologetic Vengeance" and a flashback in "Memories of a Platypus". * His second outfit consists of a light blue jacket with red trim(green with white trim in "Seperate, But Equal"), an orange(sometimes red or green) short-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans with darker blue knee pockets, and his red sneakers. * His third outfit consists of an olive green hooded jacket, a light green undershirt with a red collar(which is similar to his primary shirt), blue jeans with cuffs, and the same sneakers. This outfit is seen in different colors. For Example, in "Fools Rush In", his jacket is red, his undershirt is blue, while the collar on it is green, and his jeans are light brown, and in "Brothers Grimm", his jacket is white. * His fourth outfit consists of a purple t-shirt with purple and green stripes on his chest, a yellow long-sleeved undershirt with brown trim, dark green cargo pants, and his red sneakers. * His fifth outfit consists of a purple hoodie with a gray undershirt, reddish-brown cargo pants, and green and white sneakers. * His sixth outfit consists of a red or white long-sleeved shirt with yellow trim, blue or gray jeans, and the same red sneakers, Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Tommy is now 14, and wears a new set of attire, which is a color & style combination of his old outfits. That outfit consists of a light blue short-sleeved hooded jacket with a yellow stripe and trim, a white long-sleeved undershirt, dark blue jeans, and red and black high-top sneakers. Gallery Tommy_Pickles.png Tommy_Pickles_AGU.png Tommy_300.gif Tommy AGU.PNG Tommy_Apologetic_Vengeance_FS.png Tommy FS.png